Tea For Too Many
"Tea For Too Many" is the eighteenth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary has to throw a tea party for the whole class, but impresses upon her that bigger is better. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Princess Hildegard * Princess Clio * Flora * Baileywick * Cedric * Queen Miranda Villains: * None Other characters: * Princess Mae * Princess Penelope * Princess Vivian (no lines) * Princess Jun (no lines) * Princess Maya (no lines) * Coachman (no lines) * Marcie * Suzette * Violet * Ruby Hanshaw * Jade * Wormwood * King Roland II (mentioned only) * Rex (no lines) * Ralph (first appearance) * Portia (first appearance) * Armstrong (only appearance) * Merryweather (no lines) * Fauna (no lines) Locations * Royal Preparatory Academy * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Dunwiddie (mentioned only) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Biscuits * Balloons Vehicles * Flying stage coach Cast Songs * "Bigger Is Better" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Doug Cooney * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Zach Callison as Prince James, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Diamond White as Ruby, Isabella Acres as Jade, Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard, Harley Graham as Princess Clio, Jennifer Hale as Portia the Swan, Carlos Alazraqui as Ralph the Swan * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Eugene Salandra, Stark Howell, Jill Colbert, Sharon Forward, Mike Kunkel * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Cathy Jones, Misty Marsden * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Sunwoo Entertainment * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Joe Molinari, Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau, John Kranjcevich, John Mangor-Baurley, Jezreel Pong Carlos II * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia The First: The Enchanted Feast DVD on August 5, 2014. * Golden Books published a book adaptation called The Perfect Tea Party in the Little Golden Books line on June 11, 2013. * While wears a swan dress in this episode, ends up wearing one in the next episode. Errors * At the tea party with Jade and Ruby, it didn't seem like they hardly ate anything as they still had an entire cake left, but Sofia said she could only stay for two more biscuits. * Not all of the princesses went to Sofia's tea party. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes